Sonnengold entwend ich dem Tagesgestirn
by Hephaistion
Summary: Eine AlexanderHephaistion-Story... mit zwei Enden... rund um den Ring, der Alexander vor seiner Hochzeitsnacht geschenkt wurde. Slash.
1. Default Chapter

Sonnengold entwend ich dem Tagesgestirn,  
winde draus einen siebenfach strahlenden Ring,  
und an deine Hand, die reine,  
füg ich in sprachlosem Glück ihn, Geliebter!

(Christian Morgenstern, verändert von Eomer)

1

Hephaistion erzählt....

Wir sind in Ägypten angekommen.

Alles ist so anders, so viel heller, so viel mystischer und magischer.

Ägypten, Traumland im Süden, Land der Pharaonen.

Ich habe davon immer geträumt, aber nie gewagt zu hoffen, dass ich eines Tages hier sein würde, im Reiche der Sonne, im Reiche Amun Res, der Sonnenscheibe, der unsterblichen.

Alle Götter sind einer, sagte ein Pharao, so erzählt man mir, und es sei die Sonne, die alles überstrahlt und von der alles Leben ausgeht. Die Sonne, deren Licht und Wärme erschafft, aber auch zerstört. Tod und Leben, alles in einem, Geburt und Wiedergeburt, Werden und Vergehen.

Er saugt alles in sich auf, wie ein Schwamm, und er hört mit glänzenden Augen zu, wenn die Priester des Ra ihre Mythen erzählen, wenn sie ihn mitnehmen in ihre Tempel, wo sie die ersten Sonnenstrahlen des Tages begrüßen, wenn sie ihn in Weiß kleiden, damit er mit der Sonne um die Wette strahlt.

Er sei der Sohn des Höchsten Gottes, so hat das Orakel in der Oase Siwah gesagt, und er sei der neue Pharao Ägyptens, das sich ihm zu Füßen wirft, ihm, dem Sohn der Sonne, dem Blonden, dem Goldenen.

Meine Augen liegen liebend auf ihm, wie immer. Wie sie es von Anfang an taten, als ich in die Reihe seiner Gefährten aufgenommen wurde, damals, am Hofe von Pella, als wir unterrichtet worden von Aristoteles und anderen, die Philippos zu uns bringen ließ, auf dass aus uns Barbaren, wie die Griechen uns gerne nannten, wahre Hellenen würden.

Aber im Innersten waren wir das nie und werden es nie werden. Ich zumindest nicht, ich fühle die Wildheit in mir und das Raubtier, das kämpfen wird um alles, was man versucht ihm zu nehmen.

Und ich bin eifersüchtig, auf alle, auf die Welt, die mir Alexander, meinen Alexander, nehmen möchte.

Meine Sonne.

Er ist meine Sonne, ohne ihn möchte ich nicht leben. Er hat die Finsternis meines Herzens erhellt, er strahlt in mein bedeutungsloses Leben mit seiner ansteckenden Freude, mit seiner Ruhelosigkeit, mit seiner Lebenslust, und er macht, dass ich werde wie er, dass ich auch Alexander bin.

Jeder Gegenstand wird hell, wenn er durch die Sonne erhellt wird.

Und so bin ich der Gegenstand und er ist meine Sonne, und um ihn drehe ich mich und möchte mich drehen, und seiner möchte ich sein für alle Zeiten.

In einer Nacht kommt er zu mir.

Er lächelt mich an, selbst jetzt strahlt er, nur von wenigen Kerzen erleuchtet, und ich warte ab, was er tun wird.

Ich weiß, dass er mich liebt. Ich weiß, dass er es tut, aber mehr als damals, in unserer Jugend, ein paar versteckte Küsschen und ein wenig Händchen halten, und nun, Umarmungen und keusche Küsse auf die Wange, höchstens auf die Lippen, flüchtig, gab es nie.

Ich liebe ihn, ich liebe ihn so sehr, dass es weh tut, seit Jahren hängt mein Herz an ihm und seit Jahren sehne ich mich danach, bei ihm zu sein, ganz bei ihm zu sein, so wie ich weiß, dass andere beisammen sind. Ah, ich habe sie beobachtet und ich weiß Bescheid. Und ich habe mich selbst verteidigen müssen, sogar gegen Aristoteles, der eines Abends in mein Zimmer kam und mir die Liebe zwischen Lehrer und Schüler, wie sie Platon einst beschrieb, beibringen wollte.

Ich habe mich gewehrt! Mit Händen und Füßen, gegen den schweren Leib, der sich auf mich legte, und gegen seine unerwünschte Begierde, die mich peitschte, und ich habe mich durchgesetzt. Niemand außer Alexander wird mich jemals besitzen, das schwor ich mir in dieser Nacht.

Lange ist es her.

Meine Gedanken fliehen zurück, nach Pella, damals........


	2. 2

2

Damals in Pella.

Wir waren Kinder, wir waren unwissend. Und ich wusste nicht, wen ich im Spiel niederrang, ich wusste nicht, dass es besser wäre, einen Prinzen gewinnen zu lassen, es war dieser Kampfgeist in mir, dieses Feuer, das mich anspornte, ihn zu besiegen, und so lag er vor mir, ich saß auf ihm, und zornig sah er mich an.

Zornig, dass ich es wagte, ihn nicht gewinnen zu lassen!

Und zornig, dass ich stärker war als er in diesem Augenblick.

Doch ich wäre nicht ich gewesen, nicht der, der Alexanders Zuneigung und Respekt gewann, wenn ich ihn hätte gewinnen lassen. Und es fühlte sich auch für einen Knaben gut an, auf ihm zu sein, ihm von oben in die wütenden Augen zu starren und ihn anzulächeln.

Später dann, als wir zu jungen Männern heranwuchsen, da war es Homer, den er liebte, und besonders Achilles, und er wünschte sich so inbrünstig einen Patroklos, dass mir fast das Herz zerriss. Ich wusste nicht, ob ich es schaffen würde, ihm dies zu sein. Ich war stolz, ich wollte selbst Achilles sein. Ich wollte nicht zurückstehen, mich nicht beugen, nicht nur der Gehilfe sein, ich wollte der Held sein, der Stärkere. Doch er war der Königssohn und ich nur ein Sohn eines makedonischen Edelmannes, nicht von Bedeutung, und ich lernte, in die zweite Reihe zu stehen.

Ich wusste damals noch nicht, dass ich bei Alexander in der ersten Reihe stand.

Jetzt weiß ich es, da ich ihn sehe, wie er vor mir steht, wie er lächelt, und wie er meinen Namen ausspricht.

Hephaistion.

Hephaistion....

seine Lippen formen meinen Namen und sie flüstern es, als ob sie anderes sagen würden, und ich lächle ihn an, in der Nacht, und er kommt noch näher.

Er hat etwas in seinen Händen.

Eine silberne Kette, mit einem ägyptischen Anhänger daran.

"Weißt du, was das ist, Hephaistion?" fragt er mich und sieht mich an, ich würde ihn enttäuschen, wenn ich es nicht wüsste.

Aber ich weiß es.

"Es ist ein Ankh, das Symbol des ewigen Lebens!" antworte ich ihm und er strahlt wieder.

"Ja, es ist das Zeichen der aufgehenden Sonne über dem Horizont. So, wie die Sonne immer jeden Tag aufgeht und in der Nacht vom Horizont geschluckt wird, um am nächsten Tage wiedergeboren zu werden, so wird meine Liebe jeden Tag neu geboren. So werden wir immer wieder geboren, mein Patroklos."

Liebe.

Welch Wort, denke ich, als er mir das silberne Amulett umhängt, und dann sieht er mich an, mit diesen Augen, in denen Glut und Leidenschaft fast bis in das Innerste meines Herzens lodert.

"Danke..." erwidere ich, sehr leise, weil ich nicht weiß, was ich in diesem Moment sagen soll, und er weiß auch nicht so recht, was er tun soll, denn er umarmt mich, drückt mich, und dann lässt er mich los.

Und der Augenblick, der Chairos, ist vorbei, in dem etwas hätte geschehen können, was mehr ist als das, was bislang war.

Ja, er liebt mich, sage ich in mich, aber er liebt mich nicht so, wie ich es begehre. Aber ich will mich mit dem zufrieden geben, was er mir schenkt.

Ich sehe Unsicherheit in seinem Blick, als er sich abwendet.

Er wird gehen, ohne...

wie jede Nacht, er wird gehen, bevor irgendetwas geschehen könnte, was uns für immer verändert.

Wer sich in der Liebe zurückhält, wird Völker beherrschen. Ich habe Aristoteles' Worte noch immer im Kopf. Die Worte dessen, der in mein Zimmer eindrang und versuchte, sich mir aufzudrängen.

Er wird Völker beherrschen, er wird die ganze Welt beherrschen, so wie er sich zurückhält, denke ich, meine Finger streicheln das silberne Amulett, meine Augen hängen ihm sehnsüchtig nach, als er die Tür hinter sich verschließt und die ägyptische Finsternis ihn verschlingt.

tbc

.... ich entschuldige mich hiermit herzlich bei Aristoteles, der so was natürlich NIEMALS tat. Aber ich mochte ihn noch nie grins.


	3. 3

3-

Am nächsten Tag zieht es mich heraus, ich treibe mich herum in den bunten Bazaren der ägyptischen Stadt, ich möchte etwas finden, was Alexanders wert ist, was für ihn ist, was nur für ihn sein kann.

Und ich werde fündig.

Ich erwerbe einen Ring, der von einem riesigen Bernstein gekrönt ist, in dessen gelboranger Farbe das Sonnenlicht gefangen ist.

Kein anderer Ring ist für ihn je geschaffen worden.

Sonnengold, dem Tageslicht entwunden.

Er soll ihn tragen, er, der meine Sonne ist, und ich schenke ihm diese Sonne, die er mir schenkte, zurück.

Ich bezahle den Ring, nehme ihn an mich, presse ihn an mein Herz.

Nun muss ich nur noch den richtigen Zeitpunkt finden, um ihn ihm zu geben.

Der Zeitpunkt kommt schneller, als mir lieb ist.

Alexander will heiraten.

Er hat sich in eine baktrische Fürstentochter verliebt, die so wild wie schön ist, Roxane ist ihr Name und ich verstehe ihn.

Er ist König, er muss heiraten.

Schon lange bedrängt ihn seine Mutter, endlich einen Erben zu zeugen und die Linie weiter zu führen. Doch er hat sich lange gesträubt, um so seltsamer ist seine plötzliche Entscheidung, und mein Herz weint.

Aber was hatte ich erhofft?

Ich kann ihm keinen Erben schenken. Ich bin ein Mann, er ist ein Mann, wir sind Freunde, mehr waren wir nie, auch wenn mein Herz es begehrte.

Und sicherlich hat Alexander dies auch immer gespürt, dies war der Grund, weshalb er mich nie an sich heranließ, nie so nahe, wie ich es wünschte.

Aber nun heiratet er, und eine andere wird es sein, die ihn zum ersten Mal berührt, denn unberührt ist er, dessen bin ich mir sicher, und andere Hände als die meine werden ihn liebkosen, andere Lippen als die meinen werden ihn küssen, und er wird einen anderen Namen rufen, wenn er die höchste Lust zum ersten Mal mit einem anderen Menschen teilt, nicht den meinen, es wird Roxane sein, dessen Namen er schreien wird.

Der Ring in meiner Hand ist warm, der Sonnenstein ist aufgeladen mit meiner Liebe, und die Nacht bricht herein.

Er feiert.

Sie feiern alle, und bald wird die Hochzeit vollzogen werden.

Ich muss handeln, und zwar sofort.

Ich will ihn nur noch ein paar Augenblicke, nur noch ein paar Atemzüge für mich alleine, und ich möchte ihn küssen, wie ich ihn noch nie küsste, und ihm meinen Ring anstecken, mit dem er dann alles andere tun könnte, was ihm beliebte, ich wäre auf geheimnisvolle Weise dabei, bevor ich ihn ganz verliere.

Er zieht sich zurück und ich folge ihm.

Ich gehe ihm sofort hinterher, und als er die Türe hinter sich schließt, öffne ich sie wieder und trete ein.

„Alexander..." flüstere ich, und er wendet sich zu mir, sieht mich an.

„Hephaistion..." seine Stimme ist belegt, er hat mich nicht erwartet, ich versuche die Tränen herunterzuschlucken, die mir in den Augen brennen, sie schmecken bitter. Ich wünsche ihm mit bebender Stimme alles Gute und einen Sohn. Den Sohn, den ich ihm gerne geschenkt hätte. Aber die Götter haben anders entschieden, als sie uns geformt haben. Vermutlich hatten sie ihren bösen Spaß daran.

Dann nehme ich seine Hand.

Ich nehme seinen Finger, ich weiß, auf welchen der Ring passen wird, und ich stecke ihn an, umwinde seinen Finger mit dem Glanz der Sonne, schenke ihm damit mein Herz, wie ein Bräutigam einer Braut, oder wie auch immer, ich finde keine passenden Begriffe für uns, wir sind Alexander und Hephaistion... nur ihm will es ab und zu gelingen, Worte zu finden, die doch unpassend sind, denn für Dinge, die nie ausgesprochen wurden, wird es nie Worte geben.

Es kann nicht gedacht werden, wofür es keine Worte gibt.

Ich erkläre ihm, dass ich den Ring damals in Ägypten für ihn gekauft habe.

„Er hat die Sonne eingefangen, meine Sonne, mein Alexander..." sage ich und dann verstumme ich für einige Zeit, sehe ihn nur an.

„Du wirst immer meine Sonne bleiben... was auch immer geschieht." Ich schlucke erneut und dann umarmt er mich, will mich nicht mehr loslassen, und unsere Gesichter nähern sich unaufhaltsam einander, und dann geschieht es, unsere Lippen treffen sich, zunächst sanft wie die Flügel zweier Schmetterlinge, dann fester, dann öffnet er den Mund und meine Zunge bahnt sich ihren Weg, und erneut besiege ich Alexander, wie damals, als wir noch Kinder waren.

Atemlos trennen wir uns dann wieder voneinander, die Umarmung nicht lockernd, und sehen uns an.

Ich weiß es, es bleiben nur Augenblicke, ich versuche mich zu lösen, doch Alexander schüttelt plötzlich den Kopf.

„Nein, nein, mein Hephaistion, mein Patroklos... geh nicht."

Aber was soll ich tun?

Etwa bleiben?

Ich weiß, dass bald SIE kommt, Roxane, diejenige, die er heute geheiratet hat, und einen unpassenderen Zeitpunkt könnte es in keiner Welt, der unseren oder der der Götter, geben, zumal ich immer noch nicht weiß, was Alexander wirklich denkt und fühlt, oder ob es nur meine Begierden sind, meine unreinen, denn unrein fühle ich mich auf einmal, ihm nun gegenüberstehend... was will ich hier? Was will ich überhaupt? Bin ich wahnsinnig?

Ich sollte mir jemand anderen suchen, auf den ich meine Lust werfen könnte, aber mein Herz hat so entschieden, wie es entschieden hat, also bleibe ich, weil er es wünscht.

Seine Hände legen sich wieder auf meine Schultern, ziehen mich nahe zu ihm. Ich versinke in seinen Augen, mir zittern die Knie, ich erwarte jeden Augenblick, dass jemand hier herein kommt, doch Alexander ist ganz ruhig, als er meine Hand nimmt und mich zu dem großen Bett führt, das über und über mit den Rosenblättern übersät ist, die einen so starken Duft ausströmen, dass mir fast schwindelig wird.

Ich folge ihm.

Ich gehe mit ihm.

Ich gehe mit ihm, so wie ich es mir schwor, damals als Knabe, wo auch immer er hingehen wird, da werde auch ich hingehen. Und ich werde nicht an ihm zweifeln, egal, was er tut, egal, was er sagt. Er ist der, der er ist, und ich bin sein Freund. Ich habe das Recht, ihn zu kritisieren – oh, das tue ich, oft genug – und ich sage ihm, was ich denke, aber ich zweifle niemals an ihm. Und ich vertraue ihm, wie er mir vertraut. Auch wenn mich gerade mein Mut verlässt.

tbc


	4. Chapter 4

_... vielleicht sollte ich nach fast 3 Jahren diese Story endlich beenden...?_

Er lässt mich aber nicht los und gemeinsam stehen wir, etwas staunend, vor dem Bett.

„Ich möchte es..." sagt er, und er sieht mich an, so schmelzend, dass selbst wenn ich noch gezögert hätte, es jetzt nicht mehr könnte, und so lasse ich mich wieder von ihm führen, und wir liegen in einem Bett aus Rosen, und die schönsten Rosen von allen, seine Lippen, küssen mich, und wir umarmen uns.

Ich träume nicht.

Er hat mich in sein Bett genommen, und zwar in sein Hochzeitsbett.

Ich wage nicht, die ersten Schritte zu ergreifen, da ich immer noch staune und es ihm überlassen möchte, weil er es sein soll, der tut, was er will – ich will es schon so lange, nun ist es an ihm. Und er streift mir das lockere Gewand von den Schultern, berührt mich, küsst meine nackte Haut, verlangt nach mehr... und in schwindelnden Augenblicken sind wir beide nackt, wie die Götter uns schufen, und er sieht mich an, so fragend, so sehnsüchtig...

Was soll ich tun? frage ich mich selbst, ich weiß doch nicht, was er will, und mir wird in diesem Augenblick klar, wie unschuldig er ist, wie rein und unberührt, und welch Geschenk er mir genau jetzt macht. Aber ich bin nicht anders, auch ich ließ keine Hand an mich, außer meine eigene, mich aufsparend für diesen Moment.

Für diesen Moment der Unsicherheit und der reinsten Liebe.

Es ist nicht ganz so, dass ich gar nichts wüsste. Ich habe Vasen und Amphoren betrachtet, die deutlich erotische Bemalungen hatten, und ich weiß sehr wohl, was zwischen zwei Männern geschehen kann. Aber was ich nicht weiß ist, was er weiß und was er will. Das Einzige, was ich weiß ist, dass jederzeit jemand hereinkommen könnte.

Und vielleicht würde dies unser erstes und letztes Mal sein.

Sollte ich handeln?

Aber wie?

Meine vollkommene Ratlosigkeit muss Alexander gemerkt haben, denn er lächelt und greift nach einer Viole voller duftendem Rosenöl, die auf einem kleinen Tischchen neben dem Bett steht.

Und ich lerne, dass Alexander mehr weiß als ich es ihm zutraute.

In unsäglicher Wonne und sprachlosem Glück verschmelzen wir, wie auch Achilles und Patroklos vor uns verschmolzen, und wieder vermag meine Zunge nicht zu sagen, was ich fühle, aber in meinem Herzen spüre ich eine Sonne aufgehen, meine Sonne, und nichts auf der Welt wird mir jemals diese Nacht nehmen können.

Nichts und niemand.

Als es klopft, sind wir bereits wieder bekleidet, Alexander umarmt mich ein letztes Mal.

„Du liebst ihn – mehr? – als mich?" fragt sie.

Und Alexander erwidert: „Er ist Hephaistion!"

Und du, du bist meine Sonne, mein Alexander.

Ende


End file.
